1. Field of the Invention The invention relates to a motor driver and a vehicle using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An integrated circuit (IC) of an existing motor driver is generally adapted with various protection functions (including over-voltage protection, reduced voltage protection, over-current protection, thermal shut-down, and lockout protection), and a construction of limiting or stopping an output action (or even a rotation action) when the interior of the IC of the motor driver goes abnormal.
Patent document 1 and Patent document 2 may be cited as an example of foregone prior art.
[Patent Documents]    [Patent document 1] Japanese Registered Invention Publication No. 2522295    [Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-291908